An Unexpected Last Request, Two years Later
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is a sequel to the story, "An Unexpected Last Request" and I hope you guys like it. It's after the two year training period, and Luffy and Nami have a child. The child's name is..Shanks! (That will be confusing. xD) But anyway, Luffy's not the only one who will get a hat . :D (I don't own One Piece.)


This is a request story for Greymon Leader, and it's a sequel to the "An Unexpected Last Request" I hope you'll all like it~!  
(I don't own One Piece, but still..LuNa forever!)

* * *

The crew blinked awkwardly as they looked at the..umm..new member?

"So..what's..the name..?" Usopp asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"His name is Monkey D. Shanks!" Luffy replied energetically.

"Why Shanks?" Usopp asked.

"Just because." Luffy answered.

"Luffy.." Zoro said.

"Yes?" Luffy answered, looking over at Zoro.

"Isn't having a child here..dangerous?" Zoro asked as he gazed at the child sitting between Nami and Luffy. "And why does he look just like you guys?!" He asked.

"Well, er.." Nami blushed.

"We had a baby." Luffy answered quickly.

"DON'T BE SO BLUNT WITH THOSE WORDS!" Nami yelled as she smacked Luffy upside the head.

"Um, you guys had a baby? Well, now that I look at the kid..he looks just like you guys.." Usopp said analyzing Shanks.

Shanks had orange, short, spiky hair and black eyes. His clothes are a white t-shirt, with the word "meat" on it, and dark blue shorts that went just above his knees. And of course, flip-flops just like Luffy's.

"Why is that big nose guy looking at me funny?" Shank asked Luffy loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Robin chuckled. "He's like his father."

"Yeah..sadly, he only got my looks." Nami sighed. "And got his father's attributes." She sighed more.

"Wait, so..another Luffy?" Sanji asked with wide-eyes.

"Yep." Nami replied.

"Well, we're all going to starve.." Sanji sighed.

"Probably.." Zoro said sweat-dropping at the look-a-likes.

"C-cool!" Shanks said in awe.

"Huh?" Zoro said looking quickly at Shanks.

"You're so cool! What's your name?" Shanks asked with stars in his eyes.

"I am Roronoa Zoro! I'm going to be the best swordsman in the world!" Zoro smiled pridefully.

"COOL!" Shanks smiled widely. "And who are you?!" He asked Sanji.

"Well, I am Sanji, and I'm going to find the All Blue!" Sanji smiled.

"Lame...who are you?" Shanks asked Robin.

"EHH?!" Sanji shouted and went into comical anger mode. "LOOK, KID! CAN YOUR DAD FLY?!" Sanji yelled as he used his move to jump on the air.

"WOW! COOL!" Shanks said in awe.

"Well, I'm the coolest guy here.." Sanji grinned in pride, and hit his head on the ceiling.

"He just had to do it inside.." Nami sighed.

"So what can you do again?" Shanks asked Robin.

"I can make hands pop out." Robin said as she popped some hands on Luffy's head.

"OH MY GOSH! DAD! YOU LOOK LIKE A REINDEER!" Shanks shouted in childish glee.

Robin chuckled at the boy's simpleness.

"Who are you?!" Shanks asked Chopper giddily waiting for an answer.

"I'm Chopper..and I'm going to be the best doctor in the world! Chopper exclaimed and saw little interest in the boy's eyes. So, Chopper turned huge for him to impress him.

"WOW! AWESOME!" Shanks smiled as he started swinging on Chopper's horns.

"Who are you?" Shanks asked Franky seeing how cool, and strong he looked.

"I'm Franky! I'm going to be the most SUPER shipwright ever!" Franky shouted as he started showing the boy his cool, mechanical stuff.

"So cool.." Shanks said excitedly and stared at Usopp. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm Usopp..and I'm going to b-be a brave man of the sea!" Usopp stuttered.

"You look epic! Can you show me some stuff?!" Shanks asked nicely and energetically.

"Of course!" Usopp smirked widely as he got praised, and shot a smoke bomb at the floor.

"COOLIO!" Shanks shouted.

"Usopp, we can't see a thing!" Nami said angrily as she used her clim-a-tact to blow the smoke away.

"Hehehe, sorry." Usopp blushed from embarrassment.

"Who are you?" Shanks asked Brooke.

"I'm Brooke, I'm going to be the best musician..ever! Yohohoho~!" Brooke said happily as he took out his violin and played a song for the boy.

"Neat!" Shanks said as he listened to the soothing song and yawned soundly.

"It seems he's finally tired." Nami smiled warmly.

"Well, I guess I'll take him to his bed." Luffy said and picked up Shanks gently.

"Okay, don't drop him again." Nami scolded.

"Jeez, you do it twelve times, and you never hear the end of it.." Luffy said as he walked out of the room with Shanks in his arms.

"Twelve times?" Robin chuckled slightly.

"I gave him too many chances.." Nami sweat-dropped.

"NAMI! I DROPPED HIM!" Luffy shouted.

"EHH?! LUFFY! I SWEAR!" Nami screamed as she rushed to Luffy and the now crying child.

"This is going to be interesting.." Usopp sweat-dropped uneasily.

"Yeah, will we be okay with a child here?" Zoro asked.

"It will be challenging..but it's the captain-san's child." Robin pointed out.

"I know, but, something might happen to the child..you guys know it's dangerous here." Zoro pointed out worriedly.

"True.." Brooke agreed, putting his violin down neatly.

* * *

(The guy's quarters)

"Good-night Shanks, and remember what I told you." Nami said.

"Never let daddy carry me." Shanks smiled.

"Very good~!" Nami smiled back lovingly.

"Why do I have to be the bad part of the lesson?" Luffy pouted childishly.

"Because, you dropped Shanks again." Nami pointed out.

Luffy huffed and looked at the child and Nami with widened eyes.

"Luffy..? Are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted as he picked up Nami and Shanks off the bed quickly.

CRASH! Part of the ship broke off in an instant! Completely destroying the bed, and throwing pieces of wood everywhere. Luffy held his family tighter, not wanting them hurt in any way.

Nami opened her eyes slightly to see the damage, and she caught a glimpse of the pirate logo. "L-Luffy.." Nami stuttered and pointed at the pirate logo shakily.

Luffy looked at where he thought her finger was pointing, and his mouth gaped open. "So we do have a mini fridge!" Luffy said excitedly.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! LOOK THERE!" Nami yelled as she held Luffy's head, and moved it to where he could see it.

"Oh no.." Luffy said with a severe change in his facial expression.

"I can't believe the Doflamingo pirates followed us.." Nami said, constantly looking back and forth at Shanks and the pirate logo. "They're probably going to attack..what should we do, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Take Shanks to the safe room, and protect him as much as you can." Luffy suggested.

"Okay!" Nami nodded and carried the child to the safe room, and looked back at Luffy. "Be safe.." She said softly.

"Nami, I won't die...look.." Luffy said and grabbed a mirror, and looked right into it

Nami watched him skeptically, wondering what he was going to do.

"You won't die, Luffy! Captain's order!" Luffy said as he looked straight into the mirror with a huge smile spread over his face.

"..Luffy.." Nami smiled. "Thank you.." Nami smiled brightly and ran off to the safe room.

"Oi! Luffy! What happened-!" Sanji asked as he ran into the room, but got cut off by the huge bow sticking inside the Thousand Sunny.

"..Luffy..why is there a huge ship bow inside of the ship?" Franky asked as he walked in with everyone and was almost crying.

"Well, the Doflamingo pirates wanted to visit us." Luffy answered.

"Dang it! What do they want? Why aren't they coming out?" Zoro asked angrily.

"I'm not sure.." Luffy answered, eyeing the other's ship skeptically.

"Maybe you guys should confront them?" Usopp asked as he hid behind a barrel.

"If we're going to confront them, Usopp has to go in front." Zoro grinned.

"NO WAY!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"That's a good idea." Luffy laughed.

"I totally agree." Sanji agreed, chuckling slightly.

Robin walked slowly to Usopp and put her hand on his shoulder; She looked at his eyes seriously and spoke up clearly. "I hope you don't get hit with a cannonball, and die instantly." Robin said with a straight face.

"ROBIN! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Usopp asked, comically crying.

"Hahaha, well, anyway..we might as well go talk to them, right?" Luffy asked looking at his crew with a cocky grin.

"Yeah." Zoro and Chopper nodded.

"We'll make sure to back you up, captain-san." Robin smiled nicely.

"Thanks, and Sanji.." Luffy said looking quickly at Sanji. "I have a special job for you."

"Hmm..what is it?" Sanji asked, a bit deterred by the seriousness of Luffy's voice.

"I need you to protect Nami." Luffy said seriously.

"O-of course." Sanji stuttered slightly. "Where is she?" Sanji asked.

"The safe room." Luffy answered.

"Okay." Sanji nodded and ran towards the room, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Sanji..don't let her die.." Luffy said turning away from the crew, almost crying.

"Of course.." Sanji said and started running again to the room.

* * *

(safe room)

"Mommy..where are we..?" Shanks asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Oh, we're just in the..um..fun room~!" Nami smiled ecstatically, trying to pretend everything was okay.

"Really!? Where are the toys at?" Shanks asked and got excited about being in a new room.

"Well...imagination is the toy." Nami answered.

"Hmm..I imagine that there's going to be toys right here." Shanks said squinting his eyes.

Nami giggled slightly at Shank's cute behavior. "You sure are your father's son." Nami smiled.

The doorknob started moving now, and Nami realized that someone might be there, behind the door. "Shanks..want to play a fun game?" Nami whispered.

"Sure." Shanks whispered back.

"It's called the quiet game. All you have to do is try to not make any sounds or noises, and if I make a sound or make a noise, I lose." Nami whispered.

"Yosh! I won't lose!" Luffy whispered loudly in confidence.

"Starting...now!" Nami whispered as she pretended her hand was a "go" sign.

Shanks clamped his mouth shut and sat still, trying really hard not to be noisy. While Nami quietly crawled over to the door and looked under the door, looking to see who it was. She couldn't tell..all she could see were shoes. A knocking sound starting ringing off the door, Nami knew she was in trouble and grabbed her clim-a-tact. Looking over at Shanks kept her courage up, and she swallowed all her fears down her throat.

Shanks looked at the door, and could tell there were noises coming from it. But, he wasn't going to lose!

Nami looked at Shanks worriedly, she wasn't as strong as Luffy or the others..would she even be able to save him? Her worries kept crawling back in, every knock, but she constantly looked back at Shanks, trying to keep her bravery. Suddenly, the door flew open and Nami instantly slammed her clima-tact against whoever was there.

"U-u-uh..Nami-swan.." Sanji stuttered and fell to the ground from the clima-tact hit.

"Oh! Sanji, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Nami asked worriedly.

"It's so bright.." Sanji smiled.

"NO! SANJI! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Nami screamed as she hit him again with her clima-tact.

"Yes! I won~!" Shanks yelled in happy victory.

* * *

(Back in the men's quarters, where the Thousand Sunny is broken at)

"Hey, did you hear that?" Luffy asked as he climbed up the bow of the Doflamingo pirates.

"Hear what?" Zoro asked as he climbed with Luffy and the others.

"Oh, nevermind..that must just be my maternal instincts." Luffy answered.

"I'm pretty sure that's for women.." Zoro sweatdropped.

Luffy gasped at what Zoro said and comically cried.

"Great, just great, you made Luffy cry." Franky said, shaking his head.

"Don't crush Luffy's dreams, swordsman-san." Robin said.

"D-dreams?!" Zoro sweat-dropped.

"Just let him believe he has it.." Usopp whispered to Zoro.

"I don't understand.." Zoro whispered back.

"He thinks maternal instincts are when he thinks his nakama are in trouble." Usopp answered quietly.

"Okay.." Zoro said quietly and continued climbing.

"Hey, Zoro, guess what?" Luffy asked energetically.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE MOXIE TO HAVE MATERNAL INSTINCTS!" Luffy yelled and climbed up faster, laughing loudly.

"How do I respond to that..?" Zoro asked sweat-dropping and looked at Usopp.

"I have no idea.." Usopp answered, sweat-dropping also.

* * *

(Back in the safe room)

"I'm alive!" Sanji yelled cheerfully.

"Uh-huh.." Nami smiled crookedly as she looked at the bandaged Sanji.

"I'm sorry that my mommy hit you in the face with her stick." Shanks apologized for his mom.

"That's fine.." Sanji said. "She probably just thought that it was one of the Dofla-OOF!" He stated but cut off by a clima-tact smashing his gut.

"Sanji...we shouldn't tell this to a one year old.." Nami whispered angrily.

"ONE IN A HALF!" Shanks yelled.

"Wait, if he's one in a half..then.." Sanji said. "YOU HAD **IT** RIGHT AWAY?!" He yelled, blushing a bit.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Nami blushed. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"Luffy told me to protect you." Sanji answered sticking another cigarette in his mouth. "But it seems that you're fine by yourself." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh.." Nami said barely above a whisper.

"Mommy, why does he have to protect us?" Shanks asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh! T-that's part of a-another game! The..umm..marine game!" Nami stuttered and sweated anxiously.

"Ew! Marines?!" Shanks said angrily.

"Yeah! A-and..umm..two people have to be pirates..and uh..one of us is going to be..a marine!" Nami said quickly.

"I want to be a pirate!" Shanks grinned widely.

"M-me too~! And Sanji's the bad, nasty, marine!" Nami said playfully, now getting into the game.

"Wait, what?!" Sanji asked.

"He took me away from you, and I'm going to jail..but, you can change it if you beat up the nasty marine. " Nami smirked.

"YOSH! I'LL SAVE YOU MOMMY!" Shanks yelled as he jumped on top of Sanji.

"W-WAIT! NAMI! HELP!" Sanji cried comically as he flailed around.

"Please bear with it.." Nami whispered as she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

* * *

(On the deck of the Doflamingo pirates ship)

The straw hats finally got on the ship's deck and saw the Doflamingo pirates standing there.

"Now, Luffy..just be calm and-." Zoro started saying but got rudely interrupted by Luffy.

"OI! YOU TURDS! YOU RAMMED INTO OUR SHIP!" Luffy yelled and pointed at them accusingly.

"Yeah..? So?" One of the Doflamingo pirates said carelessly.

"WE WANT YOU TO GET YOUR BOW OUT OF OUR STERN!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Not right now..we have business with you.." Doflamingo laughed evilly.

"What kind?!" Luffy asked.

"We need to talk to you privately..." Doflamingo said quietly.

"Who's "we"?" Luffy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh..just me..and Blackbeard..and The New Arlong pirates.." Doflamingo smirked.

Lufy gasped and saw them come out of their hiding places. It was true..he must of made an alliance with Blackbeard and The New Arlong pirates, crap! Luffy's mind went blurry, and he wasn't sure what to do, so he looked over at Zoro and Robin for guidance.

"I have no idea what to do.." Zoro whispered.

"Captain-san, let's just see what they want, and not cause a war out of this." Robin whispered to Luffy.

"Okay.." Luffy whispered back, and walked to Doflamingo slowly. "Let's just get it over with." He said.

"Good..over here." Doflamingo grinned.

Luffy followed him obediently and sat down in one of the chairs. He watched as Doflamingo sat down in front of him, and Luffy thought this had "evil" written all over it.

"Luffy, I want you to be part of our alliance." Doflamingo demanded.

"No thank you." Luffy rejected quickly.

"Fufufu, and why not?" Doflamingo asked, rather impatiently.

"I don't trust you." Luffy answered.

"Is there a reason why, you don't trust me?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yes..it's because when I look into your eyes..all I see is evil. You were also killing some of the people at Marineford, which were my brother's  
comrades." Luffy replied, getting a little angry.

"I see..I guess there's no changing your mind.." Doflamingo said as he got off the chair. "Guys, get in here.." He demanded.

"Yes sir!" Blackbeard and The New Arlong pirates replied and walked into the room.

"H-hey! I get to choose whether or not if I want to! You can't force me!" Luffy yelled as he got off his chair.

"We're not going to force you..but since you rejected..we have to kill you and your comrades." Doflamingo grinned and called out his allies to kill Luffy's comrades.

Luffy's eyes widened in fear as he thought of Nami and his son in the ship. _"DANG IT! WHAT DO I DO?!" Luffy thought._

* * *

(Back in the safe room)

"Sanji, I hear screams.." Nami whispered.

"Me too.." Sanji whispered back.

Shanks wasn't aware of what was happening, because he was sound asleep in Nami's arms. Nami looked at Shanks sorrowfully and looked back at Sanji. "I think Doflamingo started a fight with us.." Nami whispered.

"What should we do..?" Sanji asked quietly.

"Well, I have an idea..but I'm not sure if we should.." Nami whispered.

"What is it?" Sanji asked quietly and got closer to Nami.

Nami whispered into Sanji's ear as quietly and as understandable as she could, and looked at him seriously.

"I see.." Sanji said barely above a whisper.

"What do you think?" Nami asked, still whispering in his ear.

"It's just the Doflamingo pirates..I don't think we need to do that." Sanji replied quietly.

"Yeah.." Nami whispered softly and held onto Shanks a bit tighter.

Sanji looked at the sleeping child in Nami's arms, and got even more worried. Soon after, he heard strange noises from outside, and he got up right away. "Nami..!" Sanji gasped quietly. "I think there's other pirate crews with Doflamingo!" He whispered loudly.

"What?!" Nami whispered and got up, and looked out the window. She gasped at the scene, and stared at Sanji. "It seems we need to use it.." She said.

"Yeah..I hope they're not busy." Sanji nodded thoughtfully.

"Good-luck, and please, be careful!" Nami whispered.

"I'll try..and also, please don't leave this place, at any cost." Sanji whispered seriously and left the room.

_"Please come back alive.." Nami thought, crying a little._

* * *

(Back on the deck of the Doflamingo pirate ship)

"Agh!" Robin grunted as she got stabbed by a pirate.

"Robin! Are you okay?!" Zoro yelled.

"Yeah! This stab feels great!" Robin yelled back sarcastically.

"Sorry! That was just an instinctive question!" Zoro yelled back as he knocked out another pirate.

"No problem!" Robin yelled and hit the pirate back.

"Fufufu, Blackbeard, finish them off all ready.." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Blackbeard nodded and threw a ball of darkness at Usopp.

"GAHH!" Usopp yelled and fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Usopp!" Luffy cried and looked back at Doflamingo. "How dare you!" He screamed as he stretched his arm out to hit Doflamingo.

Doflamingo smirked and looked skeptically at the clenched fist. "You can't hurt me." Doflamingo said simply.

"YES! I! CAN!" Luffy yelled as he threw out his arm and punched..Hordy!

Hordy stood right in front of Doflamingo and coughed up blood. "I can't let you harm Doflamingo.." Hordy breathed heavily.

Luffy gasped at this and got angry at the sudden interception of his punch. Although..he did hit Hordy pretty bad. "Oi! Don't get in the way of my fight!" Luffy yelled.

Hordy barely heard Luffy as he sunk to the ground in pain. Luffy looked at him oddly and wasn't sure what to do now.

"Hmph, weak.." Doflamingo scoffed and laid his legs on Hordy's shoulders.

_"Cruel.." Luffy thought to himself. _

"Luffy!" Usopp cried loudly.

"YES?!" Luffy yelled.

"Nami...she..she..she was caught.." Usopp huffed.

"Eh!?" Luffy said as his heart sunk.

"Oh..how sweet~!" Doflamingo laughed. "It seems that Blackbeard found her.." He smirked.

"No.." Luffy said softly.

Blackbeard walked from behind Doflamingo's chair, and stood by him with Nami being choked by his hand. "Should I kill her?" Blackbeard asked as he tightened his hand around Nami's neck.

"Sure..it doesn't matter to me.." Doflamingo replied.

Luffy hid his expression with his hat, but everyone could sense that he was pissed off. "Oi..let go of her..now!" Luffy demanded.

"And who's going to stop me?" Blackbeard grinned as he tightened his grip around Nami's neck even harder, leaving Nami breathless.

Luffy walked slowly towards Blackbeard, with his hat still covering his face and he spoke. "I..SAID..LET..HER..GO!" Luffy screeched as he punched Blackbeard straight into the jaw, knocking out more than four teeth. And leaving Blackbeard on the ground, coughing up blood. Luffy reached down and grabbed Nami's arm, picking her up gently.

"L-Luffy.." Nami said barely above a whisper. Suddenly her eyes widened. "WAIT! SHANKS! WHERE'S SHANKS?!" She yelled questioningly.

"Nami, don't worry, he's right here." Sanji said standing right in front of her and Luffy with Shanks in his arms and a den-den mushi in one of his hands.

"S-Shanks.." Nami stuttered, as she almost cried.

"Nami, I called 'them'." Sanji said quietly.

"Good work." Nami smiled.

"Who's 'them'?" Luffy questioned.

"Just some reinforcements~." Nami cooed happily.

"Ah, okay.." Luffy said and put Nami down gently. "There's only Doflamingo left and some low-level pirates..but still..Nami..I want you to stay by my side." Luffy said as he leaned over and kiss Nami's cheek.

"Of course, Luffy.." Nami blushed.

"Now, it's time.." Luffy said, narrowing his eyes towards Doflamingo.

"Fufufu, how sweet.." Doflamingo chuckled. "You think everything is okay now.." He said, now getting off his chair.

Luffy stood his ground and watched as Doflamingo got closer. Doflamingo suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket, as if he was looking for something in there.

Doflamingo smiled from ear to ear and quickly grabbed his pistol and triggered the bullet, aiming for Shanks.

"NOOO!" Nami shrieked and ran as fast as she could to deflect the bullet from hitting her son. "GAHHH!" She grunted when the bullet hit her chest.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled worriedly.

"S-Shanks...a-are you o-okay..?" Nami stuttered as blood dripped from her mouth.

"MOMMY!" Shanks cried as he jumped out of Sanji's arms. "MOMMY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He asked loudly, still crying.

"Shanks..not so loud..mommy is tired.." Nami said softly and started closing her eyes.

"Mommy! Please! Don't sleep! Keep your eyes open! Mommy!" Shanks cried as he shook his mother frantically.

"Nami..." Luffy said clenching his fist.

"Guys.." Nami said suddenly.

Luffy and Shanks quickly looked over at Nami and saw her forced smile.

"Thanks..for the love.." Nami smiled and closed her eyes.

"MOOOMMMYYY!" Shanks screeched as he wailed horrendously.

"Nami..Nami..Nami..Nami..Nami.." Luffy repeated.

"Fufufu, just when you thought it was over.." Doflamingo chuckled.

"How dare you.." Luffy said.

"Hmm?" Doflamingo looked over and saw Luffy's teeth gritting.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER! YOU SCUM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Luffy screamed and ran towards Doflamingo. "GUMO GUMO NO! PISTOL!" He yelled, crying tears for his wife's possible death.

"GUHH!" Doflamingo grunted as blood flew everywhere. "Y-you're going to..r-regret that.." He coughed and grabbed his gun, pointing it at Luffy's head.

"DADDY!" Shanks cried. "Mommy's not breathing!" He yelled.

"Luffy, I don't think Nami's going to make it!" Chopper cried.

Luffy's heart sunk deeply, he wasn't sure what to think right now. It all just rushed through his mind like a torpedo. His mind went blank and his body grew less stiff. "Try it." Luffy said.

"I-I will!" Doflamingo stuttered as he pulled the trigger, and Luffy stood there, not making a single sound.

"DAD!" Shanks screamed and ran to Luffy. "HOW COULD YOU?!" He yelled and hit Doflamingo knees.

"Shanks..I'm okay, you can go now." Luffy sweat-dropped. "I'm rubber." He said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.." Shanks laughed shakily.

"I'm not going to let you go, kid." Doflamingo said and grabbed the boy by the neck. "But, I do know one thing for sure...he's not rubber." He chuckled maniacally, and pointed the gun at his son.

"You think you'll get away with this?! Hah! Good-luck!" Luffy scoffed.

"Why do you seem so sure of yourself?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Because, I have reinforcements.." Luffy smirked as Ace and Whitebeard appeared behind Doflamingo.

"Oh..crap.." Doflamingo said, letting go of the child.

"Yeah, "Oh crap."!" The three grinned as they pulled back their arms and went in for the punch, the punch of history!

* * *

(Chopper's room/Hospital)

Nami's eyes opened slightly to the sound of quiet whispers and fidgeting. She slowly got up and fixed her eyes on the atmosphere and saw her friends, Luffy's brother, and Whitebeard and his crew. "Guys..what..what happened?" Nami asked shakily.

"Nami! You're okay!" Luffy smiled and let Shanks off his lap to see Nami.

"Nami, you don't remember?" Ace asked.

"Remember what?" Nami asked as she held her sweet toddler in her arms.

"Doflamingo, he shot you...don't you remember?" Ace replied and asked Nami a question.

Nami's eyes widened as she remembered the whole thing and looked at Shanks and Sanji. "Yeah, now I remember.." Nami replied silently.

"Mommy, do you feel better?" Shanks asked worriedly.

"Yes, I feel much better." Nami smiled reassuringly.

"Thank goodness!" Shanks smiled back.

"Luffy, are you hurt? A-and is Shanks okay?" Nami questioned and quickly looked around Shank's body, looking for a wound.

"Yes, we're all okay." Luffy said trying to calm her down.

"Good.." Nami said and laid back on her pillow.

"Well, let's have a party." Luffy said suddenly.

"EHHHH?!" Everyone comically fell down and sweat-dropped while Zoro smacked Luffy upside the head.

"ALL OF US ALMOST DIED! AND YOU WANT TO HAVE A PARTY?!" Zoro yelled.

"Of course..I mean we all survived, and our ship is fixed. Shouldn't we party?" Luffy said, whining a little.

"I second that!" Nami agreed, raising her hand.

"Ehh?! Nami, you too?!" Usopp asked, quite shocked at Nami.

"Why not?" Nami smiled.

"Well, I guess if you're okay with it." Usopp said and got off his chair. "LET'S PARTY!" He yelled cheerfully.

"YOSH!" Everyone agreed happily and left the room to get to the deck.

"Go ahead Shanks, I'll be there soon.." Nami smiled kindly.

"Okay!" Shanks nodded and rushed to the party.

"Eh? Luffy, you stayed?" Nami asked as she saw him near the corner.

"Of course, I needed to give you something." Luffy said walking towards her.

"O-okay.." Nami stuttered.

Luffy leaned in and kissed her lips gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. He finally withdrew from the kiss and looked at Nami kindly. "I thought that I would never be able to do it again..so I wanted to do it now, just in case." Luffy said nicely and stood up.

"Oh..o-okay..' Nami blushed.

"Are you coming?" Luffy asked as he held the door open.

"Of course I am." Nami smirked. "There's no party unless the soon to be Pirate King's wife is there." She said.

"Shihihi, well you better hurry up, or Zoro's going to drink all the sake." Luffy laughed.

"Yeah." Nami chuckled and got out of the covers, about to walk out the door.

"You're going to wear an outfit that doesn't cover your umm..tooshie?" Luffy chuckled loudly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nami blushed and ran off to get dressed.

"I don't mind too much!" Luffy joked and laughed heartily.

"OH SHUT UP!" Nami yelled as she blushed immensely.

* * *

(On the deck)

It was so beautiful, standing there on the deck, looking up at the beautiful sky colors. It was a hint of red and orange mixed just perfectly. While the clouds barely draped over the sun, causing the perfect outside atmosphere. There was laughter all over the ship, and happiness rushing through the ship like a missile. It was so wondrous, especially after all the sadness that came. It seemed as if it was all forgotten, judging by the carefree faces and smiles everywhere. Only these people could possibly make something sad, and instantly make it happy again. It was actually quite humorous..but it all ended well anyway.

"Hey! Hey, Ace! You're my dad's brother, right?!" Shanks asked Ace ecstatically.

"Eh? Who's your dad?" Ace asked shockingly.

"It's him." Shanks replied pointing at Luffy.

Ace did a major spit-take with his sake, and looked at Shanks wide-eyed. "Well, I'll be darned! Hahaha, this is really disturbing." Ace laughed.

"This is really disturbing to even watch.." Nami sweat-dropped.

"So! Are you?" Shanks asked again.

"Yeah..why?" Ace answered.

"Because, I heard that when the family visits, they give the kids presents!" Shanks said happily.

"I'm guessing you heard that from your dad.." Ace sighed.

"Yep!" Shanks smiled.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it." Ace said as he took off his hat and put it on the toddler.

"Wow! You gave me your hat! So cool!" Shanks exclaimed in obvious awe.

"Aw, Ace, thank you for doing that." Nami smiled.

"No problem." Ace said.

"Now I can steal money from pirates because of my nice, **popular**, uncle's hat!" Shanks laughed evilly.

"So he does have some of your traits.." Ace sweat-dropped.

"I wonder if you can take the hat back.." Nami sweat-dropped.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Shanks laughed maniacally.

* * *

Well, this was a sequel to the "An Unexpected Last Request" story, and I hope it was enjoyable to read.

Also, reviews of all kinds are welcomed, and requests can still be made.


End file.
